Thank you Jazz
by MoonWallker
Summary: Jazz can be very caring.


**Title**: Thank you Jazz  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Just some random fluff, between Prowl and Jazz  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine..._yet_ :D

* * *

><p>"Feelin' better love?" Jazz asked his secret lover. The room was dim as the two occupants were spread on the only berth in it. The mech bearing wings was lying on his abdomen, face buried in his servos as they were used like a cushion while the smaller, silver form stood on his back.<p>

"Hmmm" Was the only response he give, to lost in the pleasant sensations he was receiving. Jazz chuckled and increased his pulses. A skill that was quite handy in his missions and very useful during his interface sessions, was now used in a none-arousing way.

"Jazz, did I ever mention I love this skill of yours?" A tired voice said.

"Yep! Only ya were too blinded by the overload ta remember" Jazz practically purred. Prowl smiled only to let a small moan when the pulses hit his most sore spots on his wings.

"Ah don' get it. Smokey has wings and they don't give 'im this much trouble?"

"Hmm. All praxians have aches in their wings and Smokescreen has told me once that he as well suffers from them – but they are not to the extent of mine" Jazz frowned.

"Well, if ya didn' held them so stiff all the time ya wouldn't have such problems"

"I can't. They show quite clearly what my thoughts are on certain subjects"

"An' that's bad because...?"

"Jazz"

"So what if ya give them yer opinion? Surekeep is the Autobots SIC. He should listen to his subordinates – especially his tacticians."

"It's not just that. Ratchet thinks it may be because of my chair. We're in a military base – such luxuries as special Praxian chairs are not available." When Jazz didn't answer Prowl turned and positioned himself so that the saboteur was in his lap.

"Don't worry Jazz" Prowl gently took Jazz's chin and turned his head so they could be optics to optics "This is not life threatening – just uncomfortable."

"Is that supposed ta make me feel better?"

"Hmm" Prowl hummed as he leaned and kissed him on the lips "Thank you for your concern, thought"

"Always babe" Jazz whispered and hugged him. Only when alone would Prowl show this side of his – a side that Jazz adored. Jazz only recently admitted that he loved him and even if Prowl hasn't said it yet, the saboteur didn't feel concerned – because he knew Prowl would say it when he feels most comfortable. And besides they were in a war – where attachments only led to pain. It had taken vorns for Prowl to open up to him like that. And the same goes for Jazz. The tactician knew that only around him did the young saboteur let down his ever happy mask. Sadly their relationship must remain a secret.

"When does your mission start?" Asked Prowl as he positioned themselves on the berth,lying face to face.

"Da start of da next off-cycle" The saboteur leaned close. "Didn' ya know?"

"No. I was not on the team that planned this mission" Worry could be herd in his voice.

"Will ya be able to see me off?"

"Unfortunately no. I have patrol and it would be to suspicious if I did" Prowl felt the grip around him tighten.

"Yer right..."

"Hush now. Let's go into recharge – you would need your rest" With a nod and a light kiss-goodnight they both fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>"I tell ya 'Jack, someone hacked in to my medical files!"<p>

"Relax Ratch'. You said it yourself that nothing important was stolen – it wasn't even near the personal files. So whats the fuss?" The inventor tried to sooth the angry CMO.

"Relax? Has one of your inventions finally blown your circuits away? If they can easily hack in to the system how are we supposed to protect our files? The security codes protecting my terminal are one of the best on Cybertron! How they were hacked without sounding the alarm is beyond me..." Ratchet crossed his servos while leaning on the wall in the inventors lab.

"Would you like me to ask Perceptor to create a new fire-wall?" His ear-fins lit up in baby-blue, indicating his calm and content state.

"No, ask the one who hacked them... sigh, my shift's about to start – I better go. See ya" He turned to leave only to stop and slowly turn.

"Don't. You. Dare." Came the grumbled treat.

"What?" Was the confused reply. When Ratchet's glare didn't falter his fins flashed slightly pink "Please Ratchet. Not all of my experiments blow up" Pause "Only a large amount of them" He sighed when the medic turned to leave once again only this time cursing about insane inventors and fraggin' hackers.

Wheeljack shook his head and headed to continue his work. When he turned around did he realize he was not alone.

"Primus! Nearly gave me a spark failure! Why can't you Spec. Opps agents act normal around the rest of us?" Wheeljack grumbled as he crossed his arms. "What do you want Jazz? I haven't built any new toys for you to play with...yet"

The grinning saboteur did an acrobatic move, plopping himself on the table Wheeljack was leaning on.

"Too bad. But that's not da reason Ah came. Ah need ya to build something fer meh" The inventor was about to protest, stating that he had already quite a few commissions to attend to but the spy didn't give him a chance.

"It's not fer me. And Ah think ya wouldn't spend much time on it – take a look" Jazz handed him a data-chip. Wheeljack eyed it suspiciously.

"Relax mech. It's not rigged or anythin' – and ya call us spies paranoid" 'Jack just snorted but took the chip – he would not deny his curiosity.

"This..." He started "You're the one who hacked the medical files!" He protested when he saw the contents of the file.

"Yeah...you guy's should really consider strengthening your firewalls. It took meh what? Five breems? To hack in yer mainframe"

"You could be sent to the brig and court-martialed if the higher ups found out" It did not feel like a treat.

"So?" Came the brilliant reply. No wonder Prowl glitched so much around him.

"Fine – I'll see what I can come up with. When do you want it ready?" Already schematics where starting to build in his CPU about his new project.

"By da end if this cycle"

"I won't be able-"

"Oh well, then Ah'm sure ya wont mind me uploading a very hot video of you and a certain medic..."

"That's blackmailing..."

"Yep."

"Again – reason to be put in the brig and court-martialed, even charged."

"Yep."

"I hate you"

"Thanks mech! Comm. meh when it's done!" And with a flip that for a normal bot would be imposable to perform, Jazz left the engineer's lab.

"Well slag..."

* * *

><p>Prowl slowly walked toward his office. After a quick visit to the washraks after his patrol he needed to finish the reports that Safekeep had asked him to do. But his thoughts were elsewhere. Jazz has probably left by now since it was the middle of the off-cycle. He couldn't help but feel worried about the young saboteur. True, he wasn't much older himself but still...<p>

He palmed his locked office and entered. At first he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary... that is until he neared his desk.

"What in the name of Primus..."He muttered as he went around it. What is that? It looked like chair but... it was oddly shaped... and cushioned? A data pad was left on it.

_Hey ya Prowler!_

Hope ya like the present! Sorry I can't be there to give it personally. No more wing-aches for you! Hope it would help you with your work and in a way I'll be with ya during our departures!

Love, your personal saboteur

-Jazz

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle, a smile covering his features. His spark pulsed happily. It may seem like a simple gesture but Prowl knew Jazz did them only to those who he truly cared about. Oh ,how he wished the spy was here with him. Never before has he felt like this in a relationship. It pained him to say this but if it wasn't for the war he wouldn't have met Jazz.

All thought were lost when he sat in the char. It felt amazing! There was absolutely no strain on... everything. His wings... especially his wings. The odd shape of the backrest felt wonderful. He couldn't remember the last time he sat in something so comfortable. Usually he had to keep his wings up in order for them not to be crushed, but now...

"Thank you Jazz..." Was he only sound in the small room.

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt fluffy today :D Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
